My Little Pony: Equestria Girls-Boy Troubles
by hensleytrevor58
Summary: Cross Rhodes is the polar opposite of Sentry but they both love Twi and want to date her. Let's, uh, see where it takes us. Rhodes has gold-silver hair, light blue skin, a blue hoodie, a burgundy bowtie, blue hoodies with his emblem (a mirror obscured by smoke), torn jeans, and fingerless gloves. He's anti-authority and doesn't care about anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Rhodes was angrier than usual.

Sentry kept trying to be Rhodes' friend.

Rhodes wasn't gonna be friends with someone he hated.

Rhodes was his usual rebellious self and cutting class.

Rhodes hated that Sentry got all the attention and all the girls.

He got all the praise and love from these losers.

Canterlot High sucked.

It wasn't fair, man!

Rhodes had been dealt a bad hand since birth, but no one cared.

Someone like Flash was handed everything on a silver platter.

So Rhodes did his best to ensure that Sentry suffered in some manner.

Keying Sentry's car, stealing his guitar, unplugging his amp, rigging a paint bomb to go off when Sentry opened his locker.

These were some of the things Rhodes did. Yet he felt no peace in his heart. Just hatred.

He felt a hole in his heart. Then he saw a picture of the recent Fall Formal Princess.

She was stunning and almost angelic in her beauty. She was pure and untouched.

His breath was stolen and he decided to find out who this girl was. The only problem was Sentry was in the photo with the girl.

Rhodes' blood was boiling. Every time something good came in his life, Sentry ruined it in some way.

Rhodes swore Sentry would pay for this. Somehow, the blue-haired loser would pay for this.

The Rainbooms had info on the girl.

It was just a manner of finding the weakest link.

That didn't take long, though. He quickly identified Fluttershy as the weakling.

Easy enough. She'd talk, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodes managed to gently convince Flutters to give up the name of the mystery girl: Twilight Sparkle.

He said her name and loved the way it rolled off his tongue.

No one else in CHS measured up to her. Rhodes was ecstatic.

His heart soared when he thought of her. Her beautiful lavender hair, her classy and elegant dress, everything about her was perfect.

"Dude? You okay?" Sentry asked.

"I'm fine. Don't need you checking up on me, bub. Screw off. What more do I need to convince you I hate you? I hate how you get everything you want, how you get the girls, how everyone loves you! It's sickening!" Rhodes said.

At lunch, Rhodes sat alone, as usual. Sentry had finally backed off. Good.

Rhodes didn't notice when Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer sat down at his table.

"Dude? You okay?" Dash asked.

"Huh? I'm fine. Will people stop asking the same dumb question? I don't need people checking on me. I'm fine!" He said angrily.

"Is this about Twilight, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Fluttershy told us everything, pardner." AJ said.

"What if it IS?" Rhodes asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hate to say it, but Twilight isn't coming back for a while." Shimmer said.

"Like I should believe YOU? Ms. 'I'm Gonna Try to Take Over The School'?" Rhodes snapped.

"Now, THAT'S uncalled for!" AJ said.

"Oh, shut up, you country bumpkin." Rhodes said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" AJ yelled.

"Easy, AJ! He's not worth it." Dash said.

The Six left Rhodes' table angrily. Rhodes was devastated over the fact that his crush wasn't coming back.

He wanted her to come back so BADLY.

Odd. Fluttershy left something.

Her number.

"If you want to talk. I know you're in pain. No pressure." Rhodes read.

Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodes called Fluttershy after school and they agreed to meet at the Sweet Shoppe.

"Um, h-hello, R-Rhodes." She said softly.

"Whatever." He said.

"I know you're hurting. It'll be okay, though." She said.

"How? How will it be okay, Fluttershy? Sentry ruins EVERYTHING I try to do! Whenever I take interest in a girl, she's too busy with Sentry!" He said.

"There are...special circumstances about Twilight. She's...She's not from around here." Fluttershy said.

"I sense you're holding information from me. Would you mind just letting me know?" He asked.

"I can't. I promised Twilight." Flutters said.

"So, basically, I wasted my time calling you. Great. Thanks, Fluttershy. Thanks for ruining things even more." He said as he left.

She felt bad. VERY bad. But she had an obligation to Princess Twilight to keep her secret.

Rhodes was back at square one. He had zero information on Twilight or her whereabouts and it made his heart hurt.

Why did love often involve pain?

Rhodes accepted that he'd never be good enough for Twilight anyways.

She's probably the type of girl who goes for guys like Sentry.

But yet...he felt compelled to fight for this. He knew he could be better than Sentry.

Rhodes had a new determination and wasn't about co concede. He loved Twi too much for THAT to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhodes walked angrily to school that morning.

Fluttershy was waiting for him. Odd. Given how he treated her yesterday, he expected her to ditch him.

"Hi, Rhodes." She said happily.

"Why are you being nice to me? I was a prick yesterday." He said.

"Sometimes, we all just need to be shown a little kindness." She explained with a cute smile.

"Th-Thanks." He said.

"The others aren't as accepting as me." She said sadly.

"But they'll accept Shimmer? Yeah. THAT makes sense." Rhodes said.

"Ah! Mr. Rhodes! May I borrow you?" The new history teacher asked.

His name was Doctor John Smith. He just appeared out of nowhere. It was weird.

Rhodes nodded and followed Dr. Smith.

"You know the Fall Formal, right? Well, I expect as much. I bring it up cause...it's sort of the reason Twilight's not coming back. Are you aware of fixed points in time?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. There's a theory that states that certain points in time are immutable and, despite what anyone does or doesn't do, the outcome is predetermined. What's your point?" Rhodes asked.

"Well, Twi's brief appearance and Shimmer's...mess up...were fixed points." The Doctor said.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that?" Rhodes asked.

"Not really, to be honest." The Doctor said.

"Do you people to out of your way to waste my time?" Rhodes asked bitterly.

As Rhodes turned to leave, the Doctor cleared his throat.

"She's coming back soon. She'll need all the friends she can get. She'll need YOU. You're more important than you know, Rhodes." The Doctor said.

"Thanks." Rhodes said as he left.

"And I'm powerless to stop ANY of it without massive consequences. Lovely." The Doctor said.

Rhodes was ecstatic! She was coming back soon! His heart soared! Rhodes would show her a night she wouldn't forget.


	5. Chapter 5

There were three new girls at CHS.

Damn, were they hot!

Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

Rhodes still yearned for Twi, though.

He cleaned himself up. He shaved his facial hair, slicked his hair back, wore nice clothes, the whole nine yards!

Rhodes felt good. He even managed to ingratiate himself with Fluttershy's friends.

He was feeling good. NOTHING could bring him down.

He heard a melodic chorus and was entranced.

The new girls circled him seductively. He felt his love and loyalty shift to them.

He adored them. He only cared for THEM.

"Aw. So cute when they easily fall for us, isn't it?" Adagio asked as she seductively stroked his chest.

"I guess. I like it better when we have them hating one another, personally." Aria said.

"Oh, don't worry. He can't stand his 'friends'. He's all OURS." Adagio said.

"For realsies? Why HIM? He's not that important." Sonata stated.

"Because he can help us get our power back, you idiot!" Adagio snapped.

"An inside agent, Adagio? Nice." Aria said.

"Mmm, but make no mistake, his love is for ME. Isn't it, honey?" She asked playfully.

"Yes, Mistress. I can't breathe without you. You complete me." He said happily.

"Mmm. Not too bright, but his loyalty is ironclad. We could hurt him and still he would crave us. He would crave our touch. He's the first to love us and will serve us loyally." Adagio said.

She teased kissing him and enjoyed watching him want it.

She finally kissed him and soon deepened it by introducing her tongue into the kiss.

Her wet and juicy lips further ensnared his heart and mind as he returned the passionate kiss.

She moved to his neck and moaned as she gently licked it. He was in Heaven. She was so experienced.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He placed his hands on her gyrating hips and smiled as he felt them sway.

She felt glorious. He CRAVED her. He'd do ANYTHING she wanted him to do. ANYTHING to please Adagio.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhodes was eager to help Fluttershy.

She was like his little sister. She shared her home with him provided he helped her around the house and shelter.

He helped her with anything she needed and enjoyed helping the birds.

Rhodes was happy to help those who couldn't help themselves.

While he was under the spell, he was keeping up appearances.

Rhodes donated his earnings to the shelter and rent towards Fluttershy's house.

He was quick to defend any new eccentricities as him coming out of this depression.

He still felt nervous about breaking the heart of Flutters. She reached out and saved him.

She spoke to him when no one else would. He didn't wanna betray her trust, but he had no choice.

He was in too far to back out. He was the property of The Dazzlings.

He was a toy for them to play with. Under normal circumstances, he'd be ecstatic about helping Flutters and her pals.

He had to act like everything was normal until he was given orders.

He was helpless before The Dazzlings and their power.

He hated himself more than ever for turning on his friends.

He helped her and then went walking around the block.

He saw Adagio and accosted her.

"YOU! Lift this spell and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" He commanded.

"Nothing doing. YOU belong to US. Or did you forget that?" Adagio asked.

"We'll be glad to remind you." Aria threatened.

"No! I-I'll do whatever you ask." He reluctantly agreed.

"Good boy." Adagio said.


	7. Chapter 7

A blue police box materialized outside CHS.

It wheezed and groaned as it materialized.

"Blimey, I need to work on you, old girl." The Doctor said.

He really felt all 903 years. He smiled wearily.

"We have arrived at our destination, Master." K-9 said.

"Oh, yes. Canterlot High School. Brilliant place to be. Part of a fixed point in time, old friend." The Doctor said happily.

"Detecting spikes in artron energy, Master." K-9 said.

"Yeah. We'll worry about that soon. Oh, well. Allons-y!" The Doctor said.

Twilight was amazed at the TARDIS. It was so unique!

But she was here for a reason. She needed to focus on her task at hoof-er, hand.

She was kinda hoping to see Sentry and her pals.

Twilight blushed a bit from thinking about Sentry.

A guy in a blue hoodie almost bumped into her, but caught her.

"Twilight Sparkle?" The guy said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Wow. I-I-I'm Cross Rhodes. I've been kinda waiting for you, to be honest. I'm friends with Fluttershy." He said nervously, his hand around her slender waist.

She blushed from where his hand was. She could face all kinds of threats in Equestria, but this kind of stuff was beyond her.

She was SO glad she didn't have wings right now.

Rhodes helped her up and removed his hand slowly. There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, um, you're friends with Fluttershy, huh?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. She's a sweetheart." Rhodes responded.

"Good. Um, have you seen her around?" Twi asked.

"Yeah." He decided to lead her to Fluttershy.

Twi looked amazing and Rhodes felt his breath catch in his throat.

Her beauty was almost overwhelming. Rhodes felt alive.

His stomach was all fluttery and his palms were sweaty.

She had no idea how in love with her that he was. He decided to disobey The Dazzlings.

After all...what could it hurt?


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them laughed and discussed random things.

Rhodes discussed his love for science and, in particular, quantum mechanics.

He said he loved smart girls and blushed heavily.

Twi was impressed by him and...a bit smitten.

Sentry was a good guy, but he wasn't as smart as Rhodes. Rhodes was on a whole different level than Sentry.

Rhodes invited her out to the Sweet Shoppe and Twi accepted.

Sentry was watching and heartbroken.

Later, Twi was wearing an elegant night dress and met Rhodes there.

Rhodes was stunned and dry-mouthed.

They chatted and relaxed with each other. Then...things went bad.

Sentry entered with Adagio on his arm. SO not good!

Adagio could trigger Rhodes at any time and wherever Adagio, Sonata and Aria followed.

Sonata wasn't a threat. She's too stupid to be anything to be concerned with.

Just throw her a taco and you're good.

Rhodes was hoping that Adagio would leave and NEVER come back. He would've gladly stuck an arrow in her neck if he had one.

Rhodes wouldn't let Twi come to harm. She was his whole life.

Rhodes left the Shoppe with Twi and let Adagio know she was marked.

Rhodes was taking back his life. He was doing good and finally had things going his way! He'd be damned if ANYONE was gonna screw it up for him!

The Doctor had hinted that he would wind up with a girl with purple hair that wasn't Aria...


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rhodes was quick to inform her of the situation.

The Dazzlings didn't matter anymore.

Then...HE saw her.

Rhodes was furious.

Twi ran to Sentry and they hugged. Rhodes glared with animalistic intensity at Flash.

Rhodes took a deep breath and punched a locker. He felt tears threatening to flow but wiped them.

He was too proud to cry in front of people.

He lost.

No. Not while he could still breathe. He turned and reminded Twi that time was of the essence.

They had no time for inferior beings. The school was in danger and Sentry was useless. At least, right now.

Flash offered, but Rhodes angrily rejected him.

"We don't need YOU. Piss off." Rhodes said coldly.

He shoved Sentry and walked away.

"Hey! Don't you think she should make up her own mind?!" Sentry yelled.

Rhodes walked back and got in Sentry's face.

"This ain't about her anymore, BOY. This is between US." Rhodes said.

"Fine. Let's settle this." Sentry said.

"Everytime I've had something good in my grasp, it's gone to you. I've always been the runner-up to you. I'm sick of it! I love Twilight more than YOU ever WILL!" Rhodes yelled.

"I was here FIRST!" Sentry yelled.

Unseen to any of them, green sparkling smoke was coming off the guys and was absorbed by The Dazzlings who were around the corner.

"I want her more!" Rhodes yelled.

"Not if I get her first!" Sentry said.

Twi had slipped away in the chaos and was bewildered. What was up with these guys?

She WAS flattered that they cared so much for her, but this wasn't real love. It was like they were...hypnotized.

The Sirens! They were behind it! Twi would ruin those three no matter what it took.

They messed with Rhodes, they sealed their fate. They wanted something to absorb? She'd see if they could absorb punches!


	10. Chapter 10

Twi was on the lookout for Adagio and her cronies.

They made the worst mistake of their lives!

Twi gathered up her pals and hunted down The Dazzlings.

Adagio was intrigued. Most already had their hearts ensnared by the Sirens.

Twi was already anticipating rearranging the face of Adagio.

Dash noticed that Twi wasn't physically up to it.

Dash offered to train her.

Twi accepted. She wanted to help. Her brains could only get her so far.

Dash used an eccentric method of training Twi.

Salmon ladder, meditation, and all that sort of stuff.

"Come on, ya pansy! Scootaloo hits harder than that! Find a spot to hit and hit it like it's six inches deep. Twist your hips, that's where the power comes from. Hit it from the right angle, Twi! What's up? You tired? Get back up and try again! I don't care if you're tired, get your ass back up!" Dash yelled.

Twi did her best. She visualized Adagio and the tears flowed as she hit a sandbag as hard as she could.

"Twi, you've been mostly hitting Adagio. I want you to visualize a creature in Equestria that made just as angry, if not angrier." Dash said.

Twi focused and punched the bag HARD. She saw Tirek and didn't let up. She ducked and dodged imaginary blasts and threw bombs as hard as she could.

"That's it! Yeah! Keep it up! Come on, Twi! You want Rhodes back, right?! Fight for him!" Dash yelled.

"WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO BLOCK, SHOW THEM THAT YOU ROCK!" Twi yelled as she threw haymakers.

She punched and kicked the bag HARD.

"Alright. That's enough for now. We'll work more tomorrow." Dash said.

She and Twi bowed respectfully.


	11. Chapter 11

"Remember, Twi. Fighting is physics. It's not about size, it's not about strength. It's about speed. If you hit something just right, you can cause massive damage." Dash said.

"I know. And if I know ANYTHING, it's physics. I want Adagio to hurt like *I* do. I want her to feel pain everlasting. I wish I could cause it with my horn, but THAT'S not happening." Twi said fiercely.

"Easy, killer. Focus the rage. Use it." Dash said.

Twi later encountered Sonata and clenched her hands into fists. She grabbed Sonata and took her outside.

"You have one if two options. One: You tell me where Adagio is. Two: I beat the answer out of you." Twi said.

"Whoa! Why do YOU care?" Sonata asked.

"She messed with two guys I care for deeply. I want to make her pay." Twi said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of YOU. I'm afraid of HER." Sonata said.

"Be terrified of ME." Twi said.

Twi Superkicked Sonata and threw bombs into her stomach. Twi was sure she heard ribs break.

"Where's Adagio?" Twi asked.

Sonata gave up Adagio's location. Twi knocked her out and left for Adagio.

Twi needed a disguise. Something...covert.

She had Rarity make a black suit for her with a black domino mask and a blonde wig.

Rarity called it the "Black Canary". Twi didn't care as long as it did the job.

Twi would make Adagio pay for this crime. She calmed herself and readied herself for a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight had tracked Adagio down and was ready for a war.

Twi easily knocked Aria out.

She knew Adagio would fight tooth and nail.

Good. Twi wanted to make the bitch bleed.

Adagio found Twi and the two faced off viciously.

Twi used the training to block and counter Adagio's training.

"We're not ending our fight HERE, Sparkle!" Adagio yelled.

"Here. CHS. Equestria. I don't care so long as you bleed.* Twi said coldly.

Twi scored a blow to Adagio's dome, knocking her out. Twi knew the Sirens would look for her at CHS.

Let them. She and her pals would deal with them. It would be something to see, that much was certain.


	13. Chapter 13

Rhodes and Sentry had broken free from the Sirens and returned to Twi.

She began dating Rhodes. He was ecstatic. He grew his hair out again and got a bit of scruff.

Rhodes was secretly happy to see Sentry heartbroken.

Then...the good times ended. The Sirens showed up again and manipulated Sentry into assaulting Rhodes after school.

Rhodes didn't fight back, but blocked what he could. He wouldn't fight. Twi wouldn't want to see it.

He had no alternative, it seemed. He delivered a swift uppercut to Sentry's jaw. He quickly kicked Sentry in the gut and kicked his head, knocking him out.

"Whoa! You were so fast!" Twi said.

"My old friends called me 'Speedy.'" He said.

"Is Sentry okay?" Twi asked, concern flooding her voice.

"Aside from a killer headache, he'll be fine." Rhodes said as he hid HIS injuries.

"Rhodes?" Twi asked.

"My old man used to hit me harder than THAT. I'm fine. I promise." He said.

"No. Hospital. NOW." Twi said.

"I can't afford it." He protested.

"I don't wanna hear it. Go." She said.

Rhodes had a couple of bruises and a broken jaw, but was otherwise okay.

"Twi, I'm fine. I don't need these idiots poking me." He said.

"Far be it from me to ensure my boyfriend is okay." She said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine. It'll heal and I'll be back to school." He said.

"Well, well. Twilight Sparkle and Cross Rhodes. Two unlikely lovers." Adagio said as she stepped toward them.

"What's the matter, Speedy? Scared?" Aria taunted.

"How'd ya like our present?" Sonata asked.

"Consider it...retaliation for what Twilight did to us last night. And that's just the start. I can promise you, after we're done, NO ONE will forget what happened to you two." Adagio said.

"You brought it on yourselves, losers." Aria said.

"For being the worst!" Sonata said.

"72 hours, Sparkle. That's ALL you have left." Adagio said as the Dazzlings left.


	14. Chapter 14

Twi upped her training with Rainbow and was seeing results.

72 hours? Bring it.

She WANTED The Dazzlings to just TRY to stop her.

Twi's lovely eyes were cold and steely. Welcome to the NEW Twilight.

Shimmer was worried that Twi was gonna lose herself just to stop The Dazzlings.

Twi was far fiercer and more focused.

She had Dash play "What I Want" to pump her up.

Twi was fierce and unstoppable. She was hellbent on revenge and stopping The Dazzlings.

Her friends still worried that the Twi they loved was being lost inside this monstrosity.

Twi assured them that her warrior side would only come out when prompted.

She was otherwise her usual self and was calm and collected. She meditated and kept it under control.

She hated being a fighter, but would become whatever she needed to stop Adagio.

It was a necessary evil. She had to buy every scrap of time she could until Rhodes was released from the hospital.

Luckily, Twi had a pal with a certain...sense of control over time.


	15. Chapter 15

"So. You Sirens think this world is YOURS to rule as you see fit? I'm sorry, I'm very, VERY sorry, but you're wrong. This world is defended." The Doctor said.

"By WHO?" Aria asked.

"ME." He replied.

"And YOU are?" Adagio asked.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am 903 years old and I am the man who is gonna save the life of everyone on this planet. You got a problem with that? Better question. Do you what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. The Predator. The Destroyer of Worlds. I can find you all a place in the universe to co-exist peacefully with everyone if you desire. I'd advise you take this offer." He said with a glint of fire in his eyes.

"These people are easily manipulated. Not YOU. You seem to be something different. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Adagio asked.

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." He said coldly.

"You're warning US? I don't think you quite grasp how this works, old man." Aria said arrogantly.

"YOU don't seem to grasp the danger you're in. I burned my homeworld to stop a war between my people and my oldest enemies. Two point four seven billion innocent Gallifreyan lives snuffed out in an instant. I have to live with that every day. I've lived every day for nine hundred years and not all of them were good. Trust me. Don't cross me. Now, what is your choice?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we have to decline." Adagio said with a smirk.

"Then what happens next is your own doing. No second chances. I'm not that type of man." He said as he walked away.

"Like we have anything to fear from HIM." Aria said.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty intense." Sonata said.

"Oh, shut up, Sonata." Aria said.

"Who does he think he IS?! Threatening US? He's some nerve!" Adagio said.

"Uh, Adagio. What is THAT?" Sonata asked as she saw K-9 rolling after the Doctor.

"I...have zero idea." She said.

"Detecting artron energy. Following Doctor master." The tin dog said

"Anyways, Sparkle's running out of time and her situation's pretty dire. I couldn't be happier. The purple upstart will pay for every inconvenience she's caused." Adagio swore.

Later, Rhodes got out of the hospital and returned to school.

He grabbed Sonata and threw her into a wall outside.

"You want a taco, Sonata? Huh? You want a damn taco?! This is what you get for threatening my girl!" He yelled as he kicked and punched her.

Sonata whimpered gently as he stopped.

"Next time, I'll kick your teeth down your throat." He said fiercely.


End file.
